


One more time?

by JackThePrince



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Sam, Sabriel - Freeform, Shy Sam, Stressed Sam Winchester, Teenage Sam, adorable gay boys, awkward friendzone, but then they kiss, cute gabe, gabe is hella smooth, sam is shy and clumsy, soft, teenage gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackThePrince/pseuds/JackThePrince
Summary: Sam and Gabe are in that awkward part of their relationship where they're friends who have feelings for each other but they're too awkward to admit it, until a chance turn of events





	One more time?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Sorry it's short, lemme know your feedback on it :>

Sam dropped his head so far it almost fell into the open pages of his book. With another sudden head rush, he shot it back up again before he could let himself succumb to the warm embrace of sleep that his exhausted body so desperately wanted to welcome with open arms. He couldn't sleep though, not yet, he still had to study. His final exam was tomorrow.

Sam glanced down at his watch eagerly for the fifth time in the past half hour, as if that would make time go any faster. He sighed in annoyance when he saw the time-5:30pm. Where was Gabriel? He was supposed to be here a while ago. Hell, he was the one who wanted to meet up and 'study'. Even though Sam knew that his version of studying was laying back and watching Sam do it instead and somehow absorbing information from that, he still agreed to letting him come over. Which now maybe wasn't the best idea, since he was more or less a distraction. That is, if he ever shows.

A few minutes of staring at a page of finished notes went by before a loud knock erupted from the front door. Sam stumbled out of his trance and shot a glance at the door to yell "It's open!" to the visitor he knew was Gabe.

Sure enough, the familiar comedic boy stumbled inside and slammed the door shut behind him. He pulled off his green windbreaker and tossed it lazily on the back of the couch before collapsing next to Sam, the decline in the cushions almost causing his papers to fall from his lap. He shot him a glance that served as a warning glare before collecting the pages to prevent him from messing anything up.

"You didn't bring your book," Sam noted upon seeing that the only thing his friend had brought was himself. He wasn't surprised, but that didn't make him happy.

"Eh, I can use yours. Algebra right?" Sam shook his head in response, "we're in different math classes, jerk."

Gabriel laughed as he made himself comfortable next to Sam, his arm wrapping around the couch and behind the young boy's back neck. He shivered a small bit for a mere second, the soft feeling of his arm on his cool skin. He didn't feel comfortable leaning back with his arm there, so he just stayed in his hunch backed position, looming over his geometry book.

"So, I was thinking we could make note cards for the formulas and then quiz each other.. I already started." Sam pointed to the stack of messy yet organized note cards on the coffee table alongside the other books for several other core classes. Gabe stared for a second before offering his best response, "haha, you're such a nerd."

Sam playfully punched the sophomore's arm at the remark. Gabe always poked fun at how Sam was only a freshman and yet he put way more work into his school work than any upper classman he knew. The famous and totally original nickname had earned its stay with Sam, so much so that Gabe would say it just to annoy him.

"Screw off,, I'm working hard here for your ass, ya know?" He shook his head with a chuckle as he picked up the cards, writing a few last notes of some sort on a few on top before shuffling them. He relaxed a bit by then, unknowingly leaning backwards into the couch cushions. Gabe's arm didn't move from its position even as Sam's back brushed it. Sam presented the stack of cards to Gabe.

"Okay, I'll ask you the name of a formula and then I'll tell you if your answer is right. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, Professor Winchester." Gabe smirked at his friend as he looked down at the first card.

Sam cleared his throat before reading off the first one, "what is the quadratic formula?" He looked up as he anticipated an answer.

Gabe kept the grin on his face as he continued his his piercing stare. "Y equals mx plus your beautiful eyes." Sam made a load groan as the boy chuckled at his own response. Why did he expect Gabriel to take this seriously again?

Sam paid little attention to the 'compliment,' if you could even call it that. They constantly went back and forth with their snarky remarks, always either starting or ending with Gabe commenting on his caramel brown eyes, or his smooth silky hair, or something else about him that caught Gabe's attention supposedly. Sam shook his head.

"Can't you at least try? I worked hard on these, smartass." Even though he was a bit annoyed he still found himself smiling, even if softly. His cheeks warmed at the light chuckle Gabe continued to give him. Lord, he did love that laugh. How could he resist smiling at his dumb antics?

Wait, was Sam blushing?

The young boy quickly shook the expression on his face before clearing his throat again, shuffling the card he just read to the back without commenting the actual answer. Gabe re positioned himself in his seat before waiting for Sam's next question. Sam looked down at his cards to recollect himself.

"Uh.. what's the equation to find the circumference of a circle?" He waiting for his answer, expecting to hear some other snarky comment or joke based one how his friend took a moment of staring off at the wall to answer.

"Mmm.. C equals two pie times radius." He sat in some sort of pride as Sam surprisingly nodded at the answer. It took Sam a moment of staring at Gabe's prominent features to snap back and nod. "Uh.. yeah, yeah that's correct."

Gabe's eyes playfully narrowed just a bit as he leaned in an inch to Sam. "So, who's the one not focused now?"

"What? Not focused? I'm completely focused!" He fussed. He didn't notice that he was leaning full on into Gabriel's stretched out arm by now. Gabe cocked his head at the flustering boy, chuckling when he noticed his reddening cheeks.

"You okay there, Sammy boy? Cat got your tongue?" He grinned as Sam shook his head. "No no, you just.. I just.." Why was tripping over his words suddenly? He should be grateful that Gabe was actually cooperating. Instead, now he was the one interrupting their studying. He didn't notice how much the two of them were shifting on the couch until the small stack of cards slid from his lap onto the floor.

Gabe's smartass grin remained plastered on his face, for some reason, as he leaned down to take his eyes off of Sam for a moment to pick up the cards for him. Sam's small hand shot to his wrist, which caught them both off guard. Wasn't Sam reaching for the cards?

Gabe turned his gaze back up to Sam as he slowly leaned back up, his hand curling around to take hold of Sam's, which was now clutching his wrist like he was afraid the boy would fly away. The two of them had a long pause, Gabe's stretched out arm slowly sliding from the back of the couch to the space between the cushions and Sam's hip.

Sam couldn't form words, it was like his mouth was just as frozen as the rest of his body. His shaky attempt at removing his hand from Gabe's failed miserably as he ended up leading, almost yanking, Gabriel's hand closed to him, bringing forth his whole body until they were practically in each others laps. Their fingers intertwined like string weaving together, almost subconsciously done off script. That is, under the assumption that any action from the past few minutes was planned, which it certainly wasn't. Hell, they were here to study.

The only studying Sam did, though, was through admiration for Gabriel's suddenly delicate features, small dimples that he didn't notice before and warm vibrant eyes that stared right through his soul. It was like he was seeing him for the first time in the light of his living room.

Gabe took in Sam's soft expression, the freckles that suddenly popped out on his face and the pale skin that quite easily highlighted the soft blush spreading across his face from ear to ear. His vacant expression was almost mesmerizing, his eyes a deep forest of thick oak wood and soft light shining perfectly on every detail.

Who knew how much time had passed. Couldn't have been longer than a minute though, before Gabriel's hand finally found its way to holding Sam's hip just as he leaned in before he could do anything in response. Sam's eyes widened, but he couldn't stay in shock. He felt himself holding Gabe's hand tighter and leaning in to the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut once he had made himself comfortable on Gabe's leaning form.

After a moment of that, Gabe had made his way on top of him, Sam stretched out across the couch with Gabe keeping himself steady with his left forearm pressing into the cushions and using the other on the opposite side, softly stroke Sam's silky hair. Sam pressed his forehead to his in the moment of delicate silence, a mutual warm feeling of passion passing between them in a loud but subtle way.

"I think I love you, Winchester." Gabriel chuckled with his soft laugh into Sam's ear, the boy's blush from earlier returning, but now with a less shocked face.

"One more time?" He smiled as he leaned up an inch to kiss the boy again. Gabe finally released another laugh and nuzzled himself into the crook of Sam's neck as he leaned full force onto him in their soft cuddling potion, one that Sam seemed perfectly comfortable with. He murmured, "I said I love you."

Sam's chin rested in Gabe's soft brunette hair, a low happy sigh escaping his lips following his sleepy words. "I love you too."


End file.
